Underneath
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Ela sente medo.


Ela corre. Não que isso seja algo realmente digno de nota, na verdade, já que todos estão correndo - centenas de pessoas, procurando pelos que lhes importam, procurando uma saםda, procurando prepararem-se. E ela procura o que procurou durante meses, mas com o desespero muito mais evidente, com a dúvida e a preocupação estampadas no seu rosto de maneira tão óbvia que, se a situação fosse outra, ficaria envergonhada.

_**X**_

(Anos depois, quando aquela correria nos interiores da escola fosse apenas uma lembrança distante, ela não conseguiria reviver precisamente aquele momento. As sensações, os detalhes e seus pensamentos precisos na hora viriam aos poucos a se misturar, e, muito embora fosse capaz de descrevê-los satisfatoriamente, ainda sentiria que faltava algo.)

_**X**_

Ela sente medo.

Nדo י novidade: o primeiro arrepio surgiu há meses, quase um ano, quando fechou o malão em cima de sua cama e ouviu sua mãe chamá-la para o jantar. Havia passado vários dias se preparando para aquele momento, é claro, então não hesitou. Desceu as escadas vagarosamente, arrastando o malão, para encontrar seu pai na sala. Ele sorriu e lhe contou uma piadinha que estava lendo no jornal.

O sorriso manteve-se enquanto ela se aproximou, e então murchou quando a viu erguer a varinha.

_**X**_

(Pressionou os lábios juntos com uma força que não sabia que tinha para impedir o choro de sair.

E daquela culpa, lembraria para sempre.)

_**X**_

O segundo arrepio lhe veio á noite, em meio ao choro, quando a lembrança dos olhos de Ronald Weasley, pela única vez na vida, a fez se sentir sozinha. Ela abafou um soluço no travesseiro e disse a si mesma para deixar de ser tola, para dormir de uma vez, e enxugou o rosto com força antes de dormir. Não seria a primeira e nem a última vez que choraria daquela forma, mas em todas terminou forçando-se a parar, e acordou naquelas manhãs com os olhos secos.

O terceiro arrepio vem agora, e dessa vez não tem com o que abafá-lo, então ele aumenta e se espalha por todo o corpo, e um desespero intenso toma conta dela, e de repente ela pensa na morte, na morte do conto que passara tanto tempo relendo, na morte que perseguiu um homem durante anos só porque ele lhe escapou uma vez. E pensa em quantas vezes já escapou dela.

_**X**_

(Normalmente não temia a morte, e não voltaria a fazê-lo depois daquele momento; ou, pelo menos, nunca na mesma intensidade. ֹÉ que certas coisas precisam se tornar reais para assustarem - é necessário chegar ao momento em que ela já está tão próxima que se inclina sobre você, invisível, mas com todo o peso do mundo te esmagando; é necessבrio chegar tão perto que o hálito dela se espalha pelo seu rosto como se fosse um simples vento, uma brisa qualquer; é o momento da tomada de consciência de que em um segundo tudo na sua vida tem uma chance real de se dissolver diante dos seus olhos. ֹÉ quando a sua alma treme.)

_**X**_

De repente, comeחa a notar o barulho ao seu redor. Todos os gritos, os passos, as pessoas se empurrando, alguns gritando ordens, muitos perdidos sem saber o que fazer. Nunca gostou de barulho - perturbava-a na hora de estudar, afinal, e preferia o silêncio, na maior parte das vezes. A verdade, agora que para para pensar, é porque silêncio traz uma sensação de paz que o barulho leva embora. Em silêncio tudo é perceptível e controlável. Não se perde nada. No barulho, tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo: a impressão que se tem é que tudo passa mais rápido, fora de controle, bem na sua frente, não importa o que faça. ֹÉ a sensação que tem agora.

Quando Ron lhe diz "Vamos para a Câmara Secreta", uma parte dela quase deseja não ter ouvido.

_**X**_

(Ao contrário de Ron, ela nunca tinha entrado lá antes. Dias depois da batalha, no entanto, voltou de novo - dessa vez sozinha - e sentou no chão, observando cuidadosamente a grande estátua no centro do aposento. E lhe ocorreu, no meio do nada, que muito provavelmente havia sido a única nascida trouxa a sair de lá viva, em séculos.

Os pesadelos a perseguiram durante anos.)

_**X**_

Ele imita o silvado diante da pia e, bobamente, assusta-a um pouco - e agora se sente até envergonhada com todo esse medo, na verdade, devia se manter sobre controle. Então respira fundo enquanto a pia desliza para abrir a passagem, e faz questão de ser a primeira a descer, embora ele proteste. ֹÉ uma iniciativa pequena, mas a faz se sentir melhor.

O túnel que encontram é escuro e apertado. Rony toma a frente, dizendo que lembra o caminho, e os dois andam em silêncio. Uma ou duas vezes, ela pisa numa poça d'água; e passam por um esqueleto imenso e apodrecido após um tempo de caminhada. Hermione acompanha o corpo com os olhos e tenta imaginá-lo vivo e com pele, agitado e pronto para matar. Ela se lembra daquele sentimento de triunfo misturado com apreensão imediata na biblioteca há cinco anos, quando escreveu "_canos"_apressadamente num pedaço de pergaminho e jogou a mochila por cima dos ombros para sair correndo procurar Ron e Harry. No caminho, encontrara uma menina de cabelos cacheados que não conhecia, e lhe contou muito rápido o que havia descoberto. Tinha sentido um pouco de vergonha no momento, na verdade, por medo de soar esquisita - mas, agora, estremece só de pensar no que aconteceria se não tivesse dito nada.

_**X**_

(Às vezes, no futuro, ela se perguntaria como teria sido se tivessem falhado. Não seria uma pergunta rápida e vaga, não - Hermione Granger não respondia a nada vagamente. Em vez disso, construiria o mundo de Tom Riddle na cabeça, completo em todos os detalhes, cobrindo todas as lacunas. Pensa que Harry teria que ter sido morto primeiro. Depois dele, todos teriam o mesmo rosto aos olhos ofídicos que reinariam a partir dali.

Ele não mataria Ron de imediato. Ofereceria um acordo, uma posição, uma chance em troca do fim da traição do que considerava essencial. E Hermione conhece Ronald Weasley excepcionalmente bem, talvez melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa; mas, mesmo se não conhecesse, saberia que ele jamais aceitaria a ideia. Morreria logo depois.

A deixariam para o final.

Não havia a menor dúvida a respeito. Harry era uma praga constante finalmente eliminada, e Ron um tolo incapaz de ver a verdade; mas ela era menos do que um ser humano. Era uma espécie inferior. Era uma piada. Antes de morrer, seria utilizada como brinquedo. Seria a atração do ano. Cada Comensal da Morte teria o direito de lançar seu próprio _crucio _na sangue-ruim que lutou ao lado de Harry Potter. Riddle, é claro, não tocaria nela - apenas sentaria ao lado rindo, brincando com a varinha entre os dedos finos, o nojo e o desprezo evidentes em seu olhar. Bellatrix daria gargalhadas histéricas e se referiria a ela como "garotinha". Quando se cansassem, a entregariam à Greyback dizendo-lhe para fazer o que quisesse, com o único pedido de mantê-la viva enquanto desfigurasse seu rosto. E se afastariam cuidadosamente para observar à distância, receosos de se sujarem com seu sangue por acidente.

Ela imaginaria isso algumas vezes, apenas quando estivesse sozinha, e comeחaria a tremer freneticamente, ao ponto de precisar agarrar a varinha até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos para se acalmar. Lágrimas viriam aos seus olhos, e, uma vez ou outra, ela derramaria algumas. Não de medo, mas de raiva.)

_**X**_

Ron se ajoelha diante da mandíbula imensa para tirar um dente. Ela olha por um momento antes de começar a arrancar outros do outro lado - talvez sejam necessários mais de um, afinal, ou talvez alguns não sejam afiados o suficiente, e ela não tem a menor vontade de voltar à Câmara naquela noite. Depois de separarem um número razoável, se encaram como se perguntassem se é isso mesmo, se não há mais nada que possa distraí-los da tarefa final.

O olhar logo é desviado. Esses pensamentos nunca ficam com eles por muito tempo. Então Ron coloca a taça entre os dois, fazendo um barulho leve quando ela toca no chão de pedra.

Parece tão pequena.

Não que tenha um tamanho muito diferente de uma taça normal, na verdade - racionalmente, ela sabe que não tem. Mas é que quando para para pensar no fato de que aquela taça matou alguém, que aquela taça_ é __alg__uém_, pensa que ela deveria ser muito maior, muito mais impressionante. Devia causar muito mais impacto.

_**X**_

(Anos mais tarde, lhe ocorrerá que o fato de que Tom Riddle havia procurado durante anos por objetos merecedores de abrigarem sua alma não dizia tanto a seu respeito como o fato de que ele realmente encontrou alguns que satisfaziam seus critérios. O fato de que ele realmente considerou um pedaço de matéria inanimado digno de uma parcela de sua existência.

Durante algum tempo no futuro, principalmente na época de reconstrução que sucedeu aquela noite em Hogwarts, Hermione Granger se amaldiçoaria por dentro por dar tanto valor a coisas que não a afetavam diretamente, fosse uma leve tristeza nos olhos de Ron ou um elfo doméstico sendo maltratado - e então lembraria a si mesma o que um ser humano poderia se tornar se não o fizesse.)

_**X**_

"Acho que você devia fazer isso", ele diz.

Hermione levanta a cabeça e dá de cara com o olhar azulado que a conhece tão bem a encarando com expectativa, como que analisando sua reação. "Por que eu?", pergunta instintivamente, e, se as circunstâncias fossem outras, se envergonharia da infantilidade da questão. Mas o fato é que estão ajoelhados numa câmara escura e fria há quilômetros abaixo da escola onde aquela que provavelmente será uma das batalhas mais importantes da história está prestes a ocorrer, e há um certo conforto inconsciente em se comportar de maneira estúpida.

Ele dá de ombros. "Você foi a única de nós que nunca fez. Achei que... Achei que você fosse querer tentar." Admite, e então desvia o olhar para o chão, como arrependesse-se da ideia. "Mas, se quiser, eu faço." Diz, voltando a encará-la. Mas ela já não está olhando para ele.

Em vez disso, encara a taça.

Como já havia notado antes, a acha pequena. É bonita, também, mas nada de especial: se não tivesse a cor dourada e o brasão, lhe pareceria uma taça como qualquer outra. Então olha e pensa que um dia essa taça esteve nas mãos de uma pessoa que foi conhecida como excepcionalmente boa, gentil e amável. Uma pessoa que, quando se considera todos os fatos, foi, afinal, uma das razões pelas quais alguém como ela era capaz de estar ali.

Agora aquele objeto - aquele _peda__ç__o de metal desprez__í__vel _- é tão carregado de trevas que por um segundo, ao encará-lo, ele lhe parece tremer de raiva por estar sendo observado por ela. Aquele pedaço da alma de Lord Voldemort pode _sentir_ seu sangue impuro mesmo sem o toque, ela pensa, porque o ódio dele é intenso a esse ponto.

Ele a percebe, a fareja, e faria o mesmo ainda se estivesse há quilômetros de distância. Pela primeira vez, irracionalmente, Hermione Granger encara uma taça dourada e sente o peso de todo o desprezo e a raiva que a levaram a vir até aqui, que fizeram com que tudo isso acontecesse. Desvia o olhar da taça e olha ao redor. As paredes de pedra lisa a encaram de volta, e de repente ela se dá conta também de que é por isso que esse lugar existe, é por isso que ele foi construםdo. Que cada centímetro existente naquele aposento espera, torce, _anseia_ pela sua morte. Aquele chão foi feito para receber seu cadáver. E ela sente.

Um dia, há séculos atrás, houve um homem que sentia tanta repugnância pelo que corre nas suas veias que ele dedicaria metade da vida a tentar eliminá-lo.

Hoje em dia, agora, há outro ser que faz exatamente a mesma coisa.

E ela pensa que basta.

Ela pensa em quanto tempo aquilo já durou - pensa naqueles que já foram, e naqueles que irão ainda esta noite, quando a luta de fato começar; pensa em seus pais isolados em outro continente; pensa na garotinha de doze anos que procurou na biblioteca da escola uma forma de deter algo que fora criado para impedi-la de estar lá. Ouve a risada histérica de Bellatrix Lestrange em seus ouvidos e a voz sedenta de sangue de Greyback. Ouve _"sangue-ruim"_ dito num tom de desprezo há cinco anos, e pensa em não sentir nada ao ouvir porque não sabia o que significava. Pensa em todas as vezes que ouviu depois.

"Me dá. Eu quero fazer."

Ron a encara por alguns segundos e então desliza uma das presas por entre os seus dedos, quase nervoso, e ela imagina que talvez sua expressão deixe transparecer o que está sentindo. Pensa em olhar para ele para acalmá-lo, mas decide não fazê-lo - e decide, acima de tudo, porque não quer se acalmar, porque o que sente agora é importante. ֹÉ importante, ela percebe, porque é verdade, porque é real, porque é o reflexo de todos esses anos de guerra e tudo que eles lhe deixaram.

Aperta o canino com força enquanto o levanta, para colocá-lo em posição. Pensando racionalmente, não há necessidade real de enfiá-lo com força - é o veneno, afinal, que fará o serviço, e não o impacto contra o metal -, mas ela pensa que razão não é uma boa ideia, não naquele momento. Jamais rejeitará o poder do pensamento lógico (é o que lhe permite estar aqui nesse momento, no fim das contas); é só que, às vezes, ele é deixado de lado porque o coração toma conta. E é o que acontece agora, o coração a domina, pulsando e mandando sangue para todos os lados, deixando todo o seu corpo tenso, e a sua cabeça com um calor ardente que deixa as suas faces rubras.

Ela sente raiva - ela sente muita, muita raiva, e sentirá ainda mais no futuro, quando as consequências desta noite a atingirem. Sente medo, impulso, um misto de alívio com terror sobre o que está prestes a fazer. Quando sente dor nas mãos por ter reforחado o aperto demais, uma parte dela também sente pena, lamenta por ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, e se culpa. E, no meio disso tudo, há um inegável orgulho, que brota no momento em que começa a abaixar a presa e se espalha livremente pelo seu corpo enquanto seus braços descem.

Quando o canino do basilisco toca no metal da taça, o seu corpo inteiro treme, mas as suas mãos não se soltam - e todas as partes dela se agrupam para perceber, em uníssono, que ainda não é o fim, que ainda não acabou.

Ela agarra a presa com força contra a horcrux, não largando nem quando a fumaça negra que começa a subir parece insuportável, e encara para o pedaço morto da alma de Lord Voldemort como que desafiando-o a existir - como que existindo só para desafiar ele.

_**X**_

A bruxa mais brilhante de sua era.

(Nunca lhe ocorreu que o brilho não fosse inteiramente por causa da inteligência).


End file.
